Birth Gifts: Book One
by SolEtLune
Summary: My life is far from normal, even for our world. One, I was born into one of the most powerful families in the world. Two, I was born with the ability to have a really deep connection with any pokemon and to be the best trainer ever. Three, said ability has made my Grandma want to get rid of me since before I was born. And Lastly, I have to be Champ of all the regions to come home
1. Chapters 1, 2, and 3

**Hello! My name is Izzy and this is my first attempt at a FF for Pokemon (I seriously hope that the accent mark is not a square on this!). This story has been brewing a long time since I had a dream a while ago about this. I am having alot of fun writing this and, just to get it out of the way now, Reviews would be AMAZING and would help me further this faster and farther. Since it is Summer Vacation here, and I have to be at the computer a good amount of the time this Summer, I also have the ability to do so :)**

**I put up chapters one through three here because, well, they kinda needed to be together. I mean, the information and then the first little bit of the plot all together. Just don't expect too many chapters to be paired up (I mean that would be AWESOME if I could do that, but I have little faith in myself that I could do that haha).**

**Should there be any questions, comments, and/or concerns, review or PM me too. If I have made mistakes it woould also be very helpful to tell me so I can fix that.**

**Thanks and, here it is :)**

* * *

**Birth Gift**

_Book One _

_**Chapter One:: Background Check**_

My life is far from normal, even for our world. For one, I was born into one of the most powerful and influential families in our world. My branch is composed of the two of the most skilled lines in the entire world. My mother's side, Hearthsworth-River, have the best Coordinators and Breeders, respectively, in our world. My mother, Ameya Goldstone, is the first born of the two's engagement and is the best Coordinator in the world. And no, I am not just saying that, she really is and has the awards to prove it. She is not half bad at Breeding either. Her Pokémon of choice is a Leafeon named Ivy who she has had ever since she was a child and Ivy was an Eevee. My mother, with her thick, dark mid-back length brown-red hair; pale, freckle covered skin; ivy eyes; and kind, soft features, was born in the Sinnoh Region and trained her Eevee in the Eterna Forrest where she evolved into the Ivy we know and love today. Of course Ivy has only liked two people her entire life-one being my mother and the other myself-she just tolerates everyone else or openly hates them. Ivy isn't even fond of my little sister, Paige, who got most of her babies; and I don't blame her a single bit, for Paige can be a very spoiled and rotten child at times.

Paige is almost four years my junior and is a tall, thin, leggy, tan, dark blonde, green-blue eyed, glasses wearing, thin lipped girl who specializes in the Coordination of 'cute' Pokémon and is considered as cute as the Pokémon she trains. Ivy and Mom, though, have been the best in show since Mom was just fifteen years old. What makes it strange is that despite Paige's looks, her personality is like my Grandmother River, my mom's mom, who I shall divulge into at a later date for I have still not told you of my other side.

My mom's side has always detested how much attention my dad's side got. For, you see, Dad's side of the family is full of many of the best trainers there are. My father, Alem Goldstone of the Goldstone Family, is actually the Elite Four Champion of the Hoenn Region, despite being the youngest in his family, and became it at the age of twenty-two, he beat the old Elite Four Champion of the Hoenn Region, his childhood and our family friend, Erik Knight.

Knight-Sama, the name I have come to know him by, has been a really loyal and great friend to our family since he and my father were both little boys, and their dads were friends, and their dads were friends, and, well I hope you get the idea now. Knight-Sama has been like an Uncle to me and helped raise me. I owe him a lot. He taught me about the world, people, and Pokémon. He is an older gentleman, currently forty-seven, with short jet colored hair peppered with specks of silver from stress and age. His build is strong, tall, and covered with a pale tan with a face, marred with laugh and worry lines that have sharp eyes the color of shined copper which always seem as penetrating as knives no matter how tired he gets. His wife, Lilly, had died about three and a half years before I was born while giving birth to his only child and son, who, like me, shall be described and introduced later.

Knight-Sama never remarried after the death of his Lilly-flower and because of the trauma brought on from realizing how delicate the female of our species seemed to be, he was always sure to be extra careful and respectful to girls and made an avid point to teach his son to be respectful and a full-fledged gentleman with other girls. To balance this out, he is harsher to guys and those he thinks deserves to be pushed. There is only one exception to this rule of his and that is me. As to why that is he explained it to me one day after I asked him about it:

He said that it happened on one late spring day, a week or two after I turned five, a little over ten years ago, after battling and defeating a sore trainer, the trainer called Knight-Sama's Aggron a "weak, stupid, beast" and that got to Aggron. In a ragging fit trying to prove he was not what that punk said he was, Aggron started going on a rampage. As I usually did, I was sitting on the bleachers of Knight-Sama's gym watching the battle with his son. I remember feeling the hurt pride that Aggron had, his embarrassment and his need to get back his wounded ego. Feeling sympathetic to the enraged Pokémon, I had walked off the bleachers to try and calm him while everyone else was trying to do the same thing, abet not successfully. His son followed after me asking me what I was doing and ran to make sure I didn't get hurt. When I made it to the center of the gym all eyes were on me, many voices yelling at me to get out of the way but I was seemingly deaf to them. Instead of moving I stood there, right in Aggron's eyesight and starred him down. Aggron, who had a soft spot for me anyways, paused in his rage as I walked up to him. He stood there, breath heaving, his eyes now locked with the twerp who insulted him, but, before he could trample that poor sap, I had set a hand on his leg and whispered words to calm him, something along the lines of telling him how wonderful he was and that all he was doing was proving that idiot right. Aggron calmed and listened to me long enough for Knight-Sama to put him back in his ball. Knight-Sama said after that day he and my dad decided that it was time for me to become the best damn trainer to ever grace the planet and everyone then acknowledged me as a trainer, despite my lack of Pokémon. I then became a part of a very small elite group of people who Knight-Sama respects, cares deeply for, and pushes as hard as possible that only have his son, my father, my brother, and me in it. Because I am the only girl that he does not treat as if he touched it in the wrong way, it would crumple I became like the daughter he never had and I earned the title of his 'most precious girl', after his precious "Lilly Flower" of course.

My father is actually a lot like Knight-Sama, personality wise at least. With looks, it varies, but not enough to discourage people from always calling them brothers like in the stories they always told us. Dad has dark brown, nearly black hair with eyes that shine and match. His skin also has the laugh lines and is as tan as leather. He is a large guy, muscle, belly, and height wise and is one of the best people I have ever known. Again, not just saying that.

My elder brother of nearly two years, Edmund, is the tallest person I know at 6"7 and has long-ish curly dark blond, nearly brown hair, pale skin, wide electric blue eyes, and is super strong. Despite his intimidating size and stature, he is one of the softest people I know and is really good at making people laugh. He is a mix between our mom and dad, looks and personality wise and Edmund, like my sister, Dad, myself, and the rest of our family have something called a Birth Gift, which shall be explained later when it is more convenient.

I know there are people and things I have mentioned but have not introduced yet, but I need a story to talk about them, so patience. And even though this may not be very exciting at first, please work with this for a bit, I swear it gets better after a while.

The purpose of this book anyways is so that I may preserve the memory of what it was like before my Exile and when I realized what my life is for and about.

* * *

Book One

Chapter Two:: Gift or Curse?

As it was told to me, my birth had been highly anticipated and had been ever since just a little after Edmund was born on September 1st , two years before I was even born. My whole family, extended and what-not, and the Knights were there for the occasion. Why was mine so large and important, you may ask.

Well, as I have said before, my father's side of the family has something called a Birth Gift, which is basically a very special talent or ability in one area of our world, be it training, breeding, coordinating, or whatever, that surpasses everyone else in whatever field you were blessed in. Here's the catch though, for each person, the Birth Gift will change and as long as someone alive has that Gift then no one else can get it. Also, when someone dies, it is extremely likely that the next born will receive that Gift, one that is an advanced form of that Gift, or a completely different ability. In order to tell what ability the person born has there is someone called The Prophet who actually sees and knows what it is, just by a vision. He and his Grumpig are ancient, they seem to never actually die and have been with us for generations. Right as a child is born into our family, he announces what he saw about the child.

For my brother, The Prophet said that he saw someone who would be a mighty trainer skilled with the training of Fire and Psychic Pokémon. As per tradition, once it is heard what the gift was to be, one member of the family, traditionally the parents or the head of the family, goes and gets a Pokémon of whatever type the baby is skilled with. And so, Edmund was graced with the gift of a baby Charmander, skillfully named Char, from our Grandmother and Grandfather Goldstone, the heads of our family. Immediately there was a bond between them and they were happy.

Months later when my mother and father conceived me The Prophet came by and told them of a vision that he saw of the next born child in our family. Of course at that time my Aunt Manda, my Uncle Rupert's (one of Dad's elder brothers) wife, was also pregnant with a child and was with my mother celebrating and planning the upcoming children when he came by with the news. The Prophet said in his rather eerie voice this prophecy concerning me and my cousin:

_"The next born children of the Goldstone Clan will be one like one side of the same coin in which they will be simultaneously alike and different. They will both be born with in the same month, May 25th to June 25th._

_ "The first born of the two will have an innate gift of just "Pokémon". I see many long, good years of prospering, peace, and happiness for any and all family members should this child be the next Head of the Clan._

_ "The next born will be extremely intelligent, just like the First one, and can pursue many paths at once, again, just like the First of the Two, but only the Back may never truly master anything, unlike the First on who may master a subject. This one's gift will be "Adaptability"._

"_If this child is to be the next Head of the clan then things will be equally as prosperous, peaceful, and happy, for both children will be loved and liked well by everyone and everything, well, almost everyone."_

The Prophet said no more and would not. So the first of the two was born on May 28th, in the month that The Prophet said. This child was a girl with small wisps of auburn curls, large strange, silvery-blue eyes, very pale skin with sprinkles of freckles already there, and was a tiny thing who just stared at the people who were all there. There was no real crying like a normal child would have, more of the observers being stared at with wise, strange eyes. Because this child's gift was so unspecific no one brought the usual gift. There was no celebration at first, just silence as people tried to place what The Prophet said with this tiny girl.

The person who broke the silence was actually Knight-Sama's son who was an extremely wise boy of about three and a half years with wide, molten gold eyes that just looked right into the girl's silvery-blue ones. He walked up to the baby girl from his father's side and took hold of the girl's tiny, wrinkly right hand, then said with all the severity a three and a half year old kid could have, "She's Beautiful". Ameya Goldstone, the mother of the child, who yes, was actually me, said that is how I received my first name. The girl, me, was then named Isabelle "Belle" Elizabeth Goldstone. It was only after Knight-Sama's son said what he did that everyone started to congratulate my mother and father, cooing over me, saying how cute I was and how they could all see me doing amazing and great things with my life and gift. I had become everyone's temporary idol and throughout the entire time that boy never once let go of my hand and never lost eye contact. I think it was then that we started to always be together.

On June 22nd my cousin, Holden Goldstone, was born. This time people brought gifts and he received a Pidgy and was coddled as well. He has light blond hair, bright cerulean eyes, pale skin with a naturally wide grin that invites everyone in and is like the twin I never had. We do almost everything together as long as we are near the other.

Things were wonderful until my mother's mom, Grandmother River, who did not like our prophecy a single bit because of her want to be the head of such a powerful family, decided to do something about us. The current Heads, Grandma and Grandpa Goldstone, decided to retire shortly after our prophecy was given and had named either Holden or Me the heirs to be, only to become the Head(s) when at an acceptable age and married. Of course that would be many years from our birth so they handed it over to who they thought would be the best choice at the time, Grandmother River. She was the oldest besides them and the only reason Mom and Dad didn't get it was because they were so busy with their kids and their jobs. Everyone accepted this temporary Head out of respect for Grandma and Grandpa and those two went to go live a happily retired life.

Holden was the easy one to get rid of in my Grandmother's eyes; he never wanted to be the leader, too much pressure he said once as we played with Dawn, his Pidgy. Besides, the best combination blood, from what Grandma and Grandpa said was with me so I was Grandmother River's target. The only things in her way for a long time were the prophecy, my supporters, and me so she decided to wait and plan.

You see, Grandmother River is the world's best "Cool" Coordinator and her prize Pokémon is a poison snake Pokémon called Seviper. They are very clever, convincing, and patient which is something that I think helped them get their goal, at least for some time.

* * *

Book One

Chapter Three::Incoming Rock and Steel

For the first four years of my life, things were amazing. My best friends in the entire world were easily Edmund, Holden, and Knight-Sama's son, Alexander Knight. I helped train Edmund's Pokémon, Char and his new addition at age five, Abra. Char liked to scare Abra, who would then teleport away and usually to wherever the heck I happened to be because of the closeness the two of us had through our bond created by my helping Edmund train his two Pokémon. These people were my rocks through all the change that started with the birth of Paige about four years after I was born on September 25th.

As the Prophet said, she was skilled with the Coordination of 'Cute' Pokémon and was rather cute, just like the ones she trained. I remember when she was born how everyone was just so entranced with the sweet blonde baby. I remember how Grandmother River was the one to give her the gift of a Skitty, a Pokémon native to our home region of the Hoenn, who was then dubbed Kitt. I can still recall how, just like everyone else, I was also enthralled with my little sister; but after she was born, Grandmother River decided that it was time to start her plan of getting rid of me from the family.

I have to hand it to her, it was honestly the perfect time to start her plan. Edmund was starting school when he had turned six just weeks before Paige was born with Char and Abra so he was home less often than before and by his amazing class accomplishments he was vaulted up to a very high status amongst the family as everyone praised him for his skills and intelligence. Paige was a baby so everyone adored her and loved to pay attention to her so that's what vaulted her up on the family's pride chain. I was the middle child who was without a pokémon and usually stayed close to Holden and Alexander so it was easy to forget about me. Besides, I somehow ended up getting into mischief that winded up with me being in some sort of trouble far too often because of the lack of attention from the family so that only propelled the other two forward more easily.

I didn't mind that solitude all too much because I still got to be with Alexander and his Eevee, Sol. But, seeing as Holden and Dawn usually had to take care of his younger brother Dwight and his Sandshrew, Acai, I had lost two of my rocks so I remember that being pretty harsh. But, through it all, Alexander just came closer to me and me to him. Sol soon became not just his Eevee, but OUR Eevee because the time we both put into training him when we were not watching Knight-Sama and Daddy train and battle each other and other trainers who had made it up to their levels.

The year after Julia was born on a lazy week in August another kid had come to join the duo Alexander and I had fashioned. It was about a fortnight after the Aggron incident and by then Daddy and Knight-Sama had decided that they would accept those who wished to learn how to be a better trainer in order to create more challenges for Sol, Alexander, and me to handle. No one had yet been deemed worthy to be trained until that day when he had walked in the door of their gym. He looked to be Alex's age, almost nine, with a tiny Aron followed him loyally as the kid, Tarin, walked up to our dads and got on his knees to ask them to help train him and his Aron, Ferrol. Our dads, who had stopped their training to observe the kid as he did this, like Alex and I did, looked at Tarin and asked him to let them discuss this and walked to their office after Tarin had nodded. He had then lifted his head to where the two of us sat on the bleachers with our Sol and stared at us with piercing eyes.

I believe that this is the point in our lives where Alexander and Tarin had started their intense rivalry. Tarin then stood up and started off in our direction so I had a good view of him. He was tall for his age, an inch or so shorter than Alexander, with straight, medium length moss green hair that fell into his slate-grey and violet flecked eyes. He was tan and had a stance that proclaimed his very competitive nature from the get-go. Ferrol, an Aron with unusually icy-blue eyes, had followed suit, and like his trainer, stared down Sol and his Trainer.

Previously sitting beside me, both stood up as they sensed the challenge that the two of them offered, glaring them down from the stands where we sat side-by-side. Alexander's features have always been, besides his very pale-though not as pale as mine-skin, darker than Tarin's. His hair was about the same length, but unruly where Tarin's was perfectly combed and the color of shined jet. His eyes swirled like molten, dark gold and always had a shine to them, hardening and softening depending on his emotions-although they have always been soft with me-and are what defined his popular trait: the silent severity that he had inherited from his father that was aimed at those he deemed unworthy of his time, kindness, or were just plain stupid. And, if his eyes were anything to judge with, I believe he had found Tarin to be all three. Tarin, apparently deemed as a threat, was blocked from my view as, in his overly-protective manner, Alexander moved to stand before me with Sol. His voice was cold enough to make me shiver when he spoke to Tarin,

"Is there something you want?" His both endearing and frustrating protective stance prevented me from seeing much of Tarin, who had fascinated me like all strangers did and who it seemed like he was going to just pounce and kill right then and there. Judging from the ice I felt from Tarin right then, he might have just pounced on Alexander right then as well. There was a moment before Tarin responded.

"You're Alexander Knight, aren't you?" Alexander's stony expression seemed to confirm his suspicion and so he moved on, "So that would make you," he had moved so that I was finally back in his line of sight and his words dried for a moment. The open roof of the gym allowed for the sunlight and a light breeze to enter the gym, a warm wind kicking in at that moment, stirring my waist-length dark auburn curls and white and blue flower embroidered sundress Mom had put me in for the day. My bright blue and silver eyes flashed as I stood and moved from behind Alexander,

"Yes, so who am I?" I asked him, slightly agitated. I hated it when people would say who I was like I just didn't happen to know who I was for whatever reason or that I had a disease where I forgot who I was every five seconds. It made me feel like I was incompetent and powerless, a feeling I was sick and tired of. Alexander had always told me that it was just something that we would have to get used to because of who we were, but I still didn't like it. Tarin had gulped down his next sentence. Good, I had thought, he is learning. Alexander stood straighter, protective more still and jealous of the attention I had decided to give Tarin. Of course, as he figured out from the way I marched myself down the steps of the stands, maybe not attention one would want to receive from me. I was known to be a little spit fire and a mouthy kid when provoked, words sharp like knives and my empathy limited when irritated at others. I made my way to him and stared deeply into his slate-and-violet eyes, judging his character to see if Alexander's behaviour was just or not. It was a skill I had always had and used to get closer to pokémon by reading how they were feeling, something I had learned how to apply to people at a young age. I made my little five and a half year old self seem authoritative as I judged him. From what I could see, he was harmless, just another kid Alexander's age that wanted to learn form the best and came from money, a blue blood like the two of us, that he had defiantly liked to use. I looked at Alexander to convey that he was okay and to relax, our eyes easily being able to communicate because of the closeness that our bond had given us.

Begrudgingly, Alexander had gotten my message and obeyed my command for him to relax some. He then made his way down to where I was with Sol and decided to finish what Tarin was saying.

"She," he said once he reached me, "Is Isabelle Goldstone, and yes, I am Alexander Knight. This," he said, gesturing to Sol who stood between us proudly, "is OUR Eevee, Sol. Welcome to our fathers' Gym," I couldn't help the small smile that came to my face when he said "our Eevee".

"'Our'?" Tarin questioned as he eyed us, mainly Alexander's don't-you-dare-try-to-mess-with-me-or-I'll-whoop-your-butt aura had taken up.

"I don't believe in catching pokémon. I think that if the two are meant to be partners, the pokémon will choose to stand by the trainer. This method makes sure that there is a natural strong bond between both of them, and so a stronger pokémon. Who wants to fight for someone they don't know or like anyways?" I said as I moved to pet Sol, who then hummed contently. Tarin then decided to compose himself after my speech and once my eyes moved off of him and onto Sol. He had cleared his throat and started his introduction,

"I am Tarin Avion, son of Charles Avion, and the next Hoenn Region's Elite Four Champion," He had stated the last part with a confidence and tone of finality that made Alexander and I look at him, then each other, and smirked.

"Well, you have a looong way to go before you can even try to get to that!" Alexander said with equal gusto.

"Don't worry, I ALWAYS get what I want," Tarin said, glancing my way as I had bent down to start petting Ferrol along with Sol, both humming happily at the attention I was giving them. Alexander went ridged.

"We will see about that," and thus their stare-off started.

Five minutes later, that was the scene that our dads walked into and with a smile on both faces, gave their verdict, I think it being heavily influenced by that image of two nearly nine year old kids being so serious having a glare-off with each other and a five and a half year old girl petting an Aron and Eevee between them, completely oblivious to the competition above her head. They called our attention, they declared that Tarin could come and train every Monday and Wednesday after school, where he actually went with Alexander as we found out the next Monday afternoon when Alexander and Tarin both burst through the doors yelling at each other about something they did in class to make them get in trouble, and Saturday for the a few hours in the morning and afternoon until he would leave for his journey. Alexander hated the prospect of having to spend any time at all with Tarin and went to grab my hand directly after it was said then promptly stormed out of the gym with me calling apologies and wishes to see Tarin and Ferrol later as we left, Sol at heel.

Thus their rivalry had kicked off in both in pokémon training and for my affections-a fact I would learn the summer after their graduation from school four years from then at nearly fourteen with me just turning ten-only to heat up as the years would pass. And as how I would figure out that summer four years from then, their eventual real goal changing, the being the Region's Champion becoming the supposed best way to win my heart.


	2. Chapter 4

**Wow, you guys are awesome :) I loved seeing the reviews for the last chapter. I mean, I think those were sooo boring. Anywasy, I think I can call this one a filler, for, you see, Chapter five is only like... a good 25% of the way done and it is already like...1,364 words long :) Just saying. Although, most of that is technicalities of how school runs there.**

**Anyways, reviews, story alerts, pms, fave authors (I got some of those!), and such are all appreciated (reviews and other messages involving dirct feedback the most of all, *winkwink-nudgenudge*). As always, questions and comments are always wanted and I would love to answer and better this. Shuld you see any spelling mistakes or anything out of order PLEASE tell me so I don't let it go. I hate them and when I do them I feel so awful.**

**I revised this one, redid it like three times, and crunched it out, so PLEASE enjoy it.**

**With much love, Izzy 3 **

**OH, and because I forgot last time DISCLAIMER: POKEMON IS NOT MINE, ONLY CHARACTERS LIKE BELLE, ALEXANDER, AND TARIN ARE MINE. NO DISRESPECT TO THE CREATERS OF POKEMON.**

* * *

_Book One_

Chapter Four::Welcome, Lune!

And thus our often tense trio spent our first year together in that ever-growing rivalry. Three days a week we would all stay in either Dad's or Knight-Sama's gym and learn more about how to be a proper trainer and how to work with and train pokémon to the best of their and our abilities. The other days I would usually be helping Dad or Knight-Sama train their pokémon or wandering the forest outside their Gyms to play with and bond with the wild pokémon who would be guarding the path while Alexander and Tarin were in school until they got out which would usually be followed by Alexander and I going on an adventure around the forest with Sol and occasionally Tarin and Ferrol tagging along, much to Alexander's disappointment. So, in that strangely endearing fashion, Summer then finished and blew into Fall, then Fall froze into Winter, Winter then thawed into Spring, until, finally, during the end of that Spring, I turned six and was then the right age to start school the upcoming September.

Early on it was decided that I was to follow in the footsteps of my father, Alexander, Tarin, Edmund, and Knight-Sama to become one of the best-if not, THE best-trainers to ever grace the planet. So, naturally, I was enrolled in the same school Edmund, Alexander, and Tare. That being the name I had given Tarin that past Summer, which caused Alexander much displeasure.

"Why don't I have a nickname?"

"Because you are Alexander. Not Alex, not Xander, just my Alexander."

"Yours?"

"Yep, who else would have the nerve to have you?"

:O

*Hug*

"…Fine"

"Good :) " My enrollment only heightened those two's excitement.

I had aced the entrance exams and was perfectly prepared to enter the school except for the fact that I did not have the required one pokémon of my very own. Alexander and Tare had both tried to let them accept either Sol or Ferrol as my pokémon, but the school denied their requests seeing as both were already registered to another trainer. Abra had even teleported to the three of us when those two tried to get the school to agree and tried to help the boys. Needless to say, they recognized Abra and denied him too. The poor thing was tear-stricken for days afterwards. So there I stayed without a pokémon until the Sunday a week before school started when Mom decided to assist me.

Alexander was at home with Knight-Sama and Sol that day doing chores around the house. Tare was also at his house resting with Ferrol after the previous day's particularly nasty training session. Dad and Edmund had flown over on Dad's Salamence to the Kanto Region's Lavender Town where he was teaching Edmund the best method to training psychic types and catching ghost types while simultaneously helping the town with their Ghost problem. Paige was even gone that day, her being over at Mom's friend's house being a toddler her daughter, Angel, with Kitt. So, essentially, it was Mom, Ivy, and me just hanging out in the kitchen after lunch. I was sitting on the tile floor of our expansive kitchen petting Ivy whose head was resting in my lap while Mom was telling me about the importance of knowing how to cook or having someone who knew how to cook in your traveling group when on a journey while she reclined on one of the stools by the bar across the way from us, a glass of water in hand. Finally when she took a break from her talking, she got up and went to where we sat, kneeling to pet Ivy with me. Ivy's noises of contentment were the only sounds in the kitchen for a few minutes as the three of us fell into a comfy silence. A few minutes later Mom looked up at me and smiled.

"Belle, sweetheart, I have a gift for you," she said, smiling faintly.

"What is it, Mom?" I asked, eyes alight by the prospect of a present. Ivy even perked up when she heard the news. Mom held out a finger and gave me a look.

"Ah-ah! First, you have to answer this question: What is so special about an Eevee?" I paused in though at this. Finally I looked up and spoke with a bought of confidence,

"Their ability to change, right? Like if you give it a special stone or shard or take it to a special place and train it the Eevee will evolve to fit it," Mom nodded.

"Time of day as well, but, yes, you are right. Eevees are so special because of their ability to adapt. For example, take Ivy. The reason she is a Leafeon is because I found the type that best suited our personalities and strengths and went with her to the forest back home in the Sinnoh to train with her there until she evolved.

"That ability to change is the beauty of an Eevee. They change to best fit their trainer, being very loyal pokémon by nature, or because that is what the trainer wants them to become. But, no matter what, they start as the normal type, Eevee. To activate the change, just change the environment they are in, like training them in the Ice Mountains or forest of the Sinnoh region to get a Glaceon or Leafeon, give them a water, fire, or thunderstone to get Vaporeon, Flareon, or a Jolteon, or befriend them and train during the day or night to get either an Espeon or Umbreon.

"Now, Belle, I want to remind you about this because, like an Eevee, you too are someone who can change and adapt depending on where you are or what you want to do which means you are going to thus need a pokémon who can understand that. So tell me, do you remember the last time Ivy had an egg?" I nodded

"Yeah, I can't remember what you did with it though, the day care people said that the Eevee inside was…different. I remember that, Mom," Mom nodded and stood up, walking over to a side room to retrieve a box.

"Yes, she did turn out differently than most, but I know that if anyone should have her, it would be you. Besides, as I recall, you need a pokémon for school, so why not one that would understand you?" She then set the box down before where Ivy and I sat. I moved over to where the brown cardboard box was and lifted the holed lid to see the cutest sight.

There, curled up in a little ball, was a sleeping…Eevee? It didn't look like any other kind of Eevee I had ever seen. Slowly it opened its eyes and stretched, finally turning to look at me, head tipped to the side, observing me as I did it. She was the colour of moonlit snow or light ashes with a dark blue ribbon tied around her neck in a pretty satin bow, the shade of blue accenting the bright azure of her eyes. Soon she cracked a smile just as I did, both of us accepting each other enough so that I could pick her up and nuzzle her soft fur. She and I in that moment built our bond, one like what Sol and Alexander have, or Ferrol and Tare. I looked away from my special Eevee to where Ivy and Mom sat before us, just watching with grins on each of their faces.

"Mom, Ivy, thank you, I love her!" Mom Beamed.

"I am so glad you two are so happy together. What do you want to call her?" I paused and looked down at her and her pretty azure eyes.

"Lune," I said with a quiet confidence. Her ears perked, the name agreeing to her already.

"Eeee! Eev-eevee!" she said back to me. I laughed and looked up at Mom.

"Beautiful. Belle and Lune," She got up with Ivy and looked down at us, "I hope the two of you go far, to where Ivy and I have gone and beyond," I nodded with Lune, my eyes widening when an Idea struck me.

"Mom, can I please go over to Alexander's and show him and Sol Lune, please?" Lune, although confused by the new names, jumped up at my eagerness and started wagging her tail, ready to go wherever it was I wanted to go.

"Of course you can. You can even invite him and Erik over for dinner, seeing as my other boys won't be back until late tomorrow and they are without plans, I know," I jumped up and nodded, yelling my 'thank you's' as I grabbed my boots and hurriedly put them on so I could run down the hill where our manor was to his manor's adjourning hill just outside Ever Grande City where our houses were.

Ever Grande City was beautiful as usual, although all it looked like was a blur of the viridian trees and lush grass with its fields of wildflowers and scattered Tailows, Zigzagoons, Roselias, and other urban pokémon playing in the fields as I excitedly ran to the Knight Manor, the darkest, oldest, and, in my opinion, most beautiful house on the entire island.

Knight Manor is a large dark brick, three story Victorian styled house with two sprawling gardens. The entire back garden is an acre large while the front one is only half its size with large, ancient oak trees lining the drive up to the house and a giant cherry orchard in the back. My favourite part of the entire garden though, is the back yard's rose hedge maze sprawling the expanse that wasn't taken by the orchard or Lilly's old flower paths and gardens. Lune looked around at the ancient, dark beauty of the place as she stayed by my side up until I got to the giant mahogany door with the bronze Kingdra knocker. After banging the door, I only had to stand there for ten seconds before their old butler, Ryutaro, came to the door to smile at me with the fondness a Grandfather would have for his grandchild. Considering that he has known me since I was born, it makes sense though.

"Good afternoon, Miss Belle. Who is this?" He gestured to Lune. With a beam and a hug I told him.

"This is my very own Eevee, Lune, Ryu," He smiled at the pride I had in my voice, a small laugh coming forth at Lune's following self-introduction, "Do you mind telling me where Alexander and Sol are, I want to show them Lune," He laughed and told me that Master Alexander was in his chambers. I grinned, thanked him and we were then off, sprinting through the very familiar massive foyer, up the dark, spiraling staircase, and through the second floor of the west wing to where his 'room' was. The black wood of his door and the bronze Kingdra knob that was on every other door in the house greeted me. I barged in and looked around his two-story 'room'.

The empty study and lounge of his black floored, red walled, and white and bronze accented chamber greeted me upon my entrance. The long white leather couch was missing its usual inhabitants. I frowned, displeased at how he wasn't right there like I hoped he would be. Turning from the glass wall of the back of his whole room, I started up the iron staircase that led up to his bed and more casual overhanging area, picking up Lune before making my way up.

"Alexander! Sol! You guys here?" I called as I got to the top, to my right on his king sized, black and red bed was a groggy Alexander and Sol, woken up by my calling. The scowl on his face usually there whenever someone woke him up fell when he saw me. Yawning and ruffling his messy, jet hair, he got out of bed to greet me with as much energy as a tired almost ten-year-old could have. Sol stretched behind him cutely before following his trainer.

"Hey, Belle, what's the emergency? I just got to bed, the chores were killing me!" He stopped in front of me when he saw what I was holding in my arms. Slowly his face contorted into a look of pure puzzlement, "Who is that?" He asked, suddenly more awake, cautious, probabily worried that I found another hurt or lost pokémon that we had to take care of, and honestly, I couldn't blame him for his hesitance. The last time I found one of those, it was a wounded Poochyena who liked to Bite him and Sol. A lot. I of course, was never bitten, that sweetheart was always cuddling up to me for protection from the 'big, bad, scary' Alexander and Sol. I beamed at him and Sol who looked up, just as confused as Alex.

"This, is my very own pokémon, Lune," I said, setting her down to meet Sol, who after a few moments of staring at her, began to talk and play with her, the two taking a shine to each other rather quickly, "She was Ivy's last pup. Mom just gave her to me so I could start school. Isn't she beautiful?" I asked him staring at her lovingly, getting down to pet the both of them. He smiled back at us.

"Just like her Trainer," I looked at him and stuck out my tongue as he laughed and sitting down beside me, enjoying how easily embarrassed and red I got from compliments. He yawned and soon grabbed me to pull me in as his cuddle buddy while he attempted to fall asleep again, this time leaning against his glass wall of the overhanging with me in his lap.

"Let go, you're heavy!" I had cried

"No, you're warm. And besides, you woke me up so you must now pay the price." He replied with a wolf-ish grin as he settled down. I just sighed and looked at the other two. Sol and Lune were still playing happily before us. Shaking my head, I let him hold me, yawning myself and snuggling into him deeper.

"You will be a great trainer, Belle, I know it," He whispered tiredly in my ear. I opened my eyes, confused as to how he knew what I was thinking, but he laughed quietly and nuzzled his head in my neck a little deeper so he could get to sleep. I smiled and soon we were both asleep.

The next thing I knew, Knight-Sama was standing above us, Sol and Lune were in our laps, also asleep and Alexander was groaning from having to be woken up from his nap. AGAIN. After passing on the invitation to dinner and getting them to accept, we made our way to back to my house for more of my mom's awesome food.

* * *

**A SHINY EEVEE! I love Eevees (my favourite family of pokemon) and shiny ones are just soooo cute~! Anyways, what do you think of her? I know I need to develop their characters better (Sol's and Lune's) but that will happen during school.**

**How did you like their house? I was thinking of the most beautiful house I could Imagine because it is her second home and all, and this is what I thought of.**

**By the way, I told you not to get attached to the multiple chapters in one thing,didn't I? Will I should have if I didn't. **

**Remember, Reviews are like dark chocolate, good for the heart and delicious :D**


	3. Chapter 5 part 1

**So I had to split this into two parts (it got waaaay too long). Don't think badly, I mean, I LOVE long chapters, but I wanted to post this tonight so I _had_ to split it.**

**Anyways, DISCLAIMER: IZZY DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OTHER PIECE OF MERCHANDICE I HERE. I DO, HOWEVER, HAPPEN TO OWN THE PLOT SO DON'T THINK ABOUT IT UNLESS YOU ASK ME FIRST**

**Enjoy, review, favorite, alert, evatever!**

**~Izzy**

* * *

Book One

_**Chapter Five::The Start of Enduring the Educational System PART ONE**_

As a general rule, the education system, its rules, and codes are different for each region, just like the gyms and leagues are different for each region. Not to mention the climates, locations and pokémon. I mean, what works in the Kanto Region is not necessarily going to just fly for the Hoenn or Sinnoh so it makes since that there would be those differences. Of course, even within the different cities in a Region, the rules of education or what must be entailed within the education can change too. Like, the people of Fortree City who live in the trees with pokémon can't have a rule like the crowded city Mauville's "No more than two pokémon in a single house" because it would be ridiculous.

Besides, the pokémon in the different areas of the Hoenn vary excessively. There are all sorts or areas like ports, volcanos, a desert, a rainforest, electric cities, many caves, and many islands that all differ from each other to mention just a few. Seeing how different pokémon live in different climates and areas, there is naturally one of the widest varieties of pokémon of any region in the Hoenn. So, with the different pokémon, there are different rules in the different towns to accommodate the different pokémon in the area. I refer to the Fortree-Mauville example above for evidence. Even then, the safari zone near Lilycove and the reserves and forests near Rustboro create new rules for each area because of the laws of protection for the pokémon there.

So, naturally the rules would also be very different in League cities, because they are often the pride-and-joy city of a Region. Especially, as I have come to learn, my home town of Ever Grande City, the League city of the Hoenn Region. It is known as one of the hardest Leagues in the world because of Knight-Sama and my Dad so the school system wanted to reflect the pride that they have brought the city. To do so, it has more…etiquette-based rules than most schools.

The rules for Ever Grande City's school system are like this:

1) School officially starts the first September 1st the child has turned six years of age and lasts until the first Friday in June of the child's seventh year of school.

2) The first day of school is always the first Monday of September. The last day of school is always the last Friday of June. No exceptions for either dates and are mandatory for attendance unless there is a family emergency or an event that has passed board approval

3) School is every day Monday through Friday, starting at eight in the morning and ending at two-thirty in the afternoon unless specifically stated by it being during a holiday, time off such as Winter, Spring, or Summer Break, or a reserved time for teacher or faculty work

4) Students must carry their Identification Card, complete with Name, Date of Birth, Address, Pokémon, Class, Year, and Any special ranking, at all times

5) All new Pokémon must be registered before he or she may be allowed on school property. At least one must be with a student at all times. This is a trainer's school where battles may occur at any time in any of the designated areas, we would not want a student to be caught off guard and possibly injured because he or she did not have a companion for protection. *Just like walking in the tall grass. Please refer to Professor Oak's educational video on the dangers of Tall Grass*

6) Uniform must be worn every day, except the last Friday of the month. No exceptions unless there is a school sport competition that day and only members of the participating teams are allowed to wear team uniform in its stead. Uniforms areas followed:

~ For Boys: REGULAR DAY

- Full-length, ironed, black dress pants

- WINTERAND FALL: Black suit jacket with school crest on the left side scarf pocket, complete with matching year pins on each of the collar points and year cufflinks and a white dress shirt underneath, fully buttoned.

- SPRINGAND SUMMER: White polo shirt with school crest on the left side scarf pocket, complete with matching year pins on each of the collar points.

- Ankle length black socks

- Black, shined dress shoes

- Silk pocket scarf and tie of your according year's colour to be in the coat pocket and around the neck of either the white dress shirt or white polo, depending upon the season.

- NOTE: Shirts may not be undone to show chest. Hair may not be past one's shoulder in length. No excessive jewelry or piercings outside of one's ear area.

~ For girls: REGULAR DAY

- Pleated Black skirt, finger-tip length to ankle length

- WINTERAND FALL: Black Suit jacket with school crest over the left breast, complete with matching year pins on the ends of each collar point and year cufflinks and a white dress shirt with a maximum of two buttons undone

- SPRINGAND SUMMER: White polo shirt with school crest over the left breast, complete with matching year pins on the ends of each collar point

- Knee-length white socks with year stripe colour on the top

- Black, shined Mary Jane shoes

- Neck scarf of your according year's Colour around the collar of either the White dress shirt or white polo, depending upon the season.

- NOTE: Stomach should not be showing. Hair may be tied up or left hanging, bows are allowed. No excessive jewelry or piercings outside of one's ear area.

~ For Boys: GYM OR OTHER OUTDOORACTIVITY

- WINTERAND FALL: Standard, school issued Red and Black sweat suit with either red, white, or black tennis shoes. Stripes along the sides of the suit must match the student's corresponding year. A plain, white or black shirt must be worn beneath the suit's jacket.

- SPRINGAND SUMMER: Standard, school issued Red and Black shorts with school crest on left leg and side stripes matching the student's corresponding year. A plain, black or white shirt must be worn at all times. Red, white, or black tennis shoes are allowed to be worn.

- NOTE: Shirts must be worn at ALL times. No deep V-neck shirts may be worn.

~ For Girls: GYM OR OTHER OUTDOORACTIVITY

- WINTERAND FALL: Standard, school issued Blue and Black sweat suit with either blue, white, or black tennis shoes. Stripes along the sides of the suit must match the student's corresponding year. A plain, white or black shirt must be worn beneath the suit's jacket.

- SPRINGAND SUMMER: Standard, school issued Blue and Black shorts with school crest on left leg and side stripes matching the student's corresponding year. A plain, black or white shirt must be worn at all times. Blue, white, or black tennis shoes are allowed to be worn.

- NOTE: No undergarments should be visible or even hinted at. No deep V-neck shirts maybe worn. Hair must be up if past shoulder in length.

Any breaking of the uniform rules will immediately be sent home with one mark upon the student's discipline record. Only three uniform marks are allowed for each year

7) There are seven years of school, ages going from six to thirteen or fourteen, depending on one's date of birth. Each year has a colour and pin that is special to each year to help students distinguish between the level the student is at so that battles may be fair, for no one may battle someone who is over a year below his or her ranking, though any above is fine, except for the case of a first year who may only battle another first year or a second year student within school grounds. Colours and pins are as followed:

- 1st year: White and polished Black-Iron

- 2nd year: Yellow and Stainless Steel

- 3rd year: Light Green and Bronze

- 4th year: Turquoise and Copper

- 5th year: Violet and Silver

- 6th year: Emerald and Gold

- 7th year: Scarlett for Boys, Navy for Girls and Platinum

All silk neck ties, scarves, and pins shall be provided along with the rest of the uniforms (Five of each the Winter and Spring regular days and three gym day uniforms)

8) A student may only have up to ten days of absence a year, unless a note from a guardian has been presented and has been ratified with school officials

9) A student may only have ten discipline marks a year, to be refreshed over September 1st

10) If a student is caught cheating in a battle, examination of any sort, or lying to a teacher directly it is automatic grounds for expulsion

So, essentially, it wasn't all that bad. I mean, battling and a few tests every week. The uniforms were a bit of a pain, I admit, but it was all worth it.

My father's side of the family had all gone to this school, just like Knight-Sama's and Mr. Avion's families, so our names were well known. Titles in different sports and competitions having been won by our families and with my brother already going there, it was hard not to be recognized when I walked in the door the first day, which, by the time I even got there, Alexander, Tare, and I had already nearly gotten ourselves killed.

That story in out of itself is a rather interesting one, to be sure, and one we SWORE to never tell anyone else outside the six of us, Ferrol, Sol, and Lune included in that six. But, this is my journal, so I know it is safe to tell it. Besides, someone has to write down Tare's best scream ever. Ooh, I still crack up thinking about it!

So, the story really starts the Monday afternoon before school started. I was with Alexander, Sol, Tare, and Ferrol sitting under the shade of one of the giant oak trees outside Knight-Sama's gym, relaxing and eating our lunches in between practice-the first one with Lune! We were talking about how that morning had gone, I remember.

"For a young Eevee, Lune is pretty good, Belle," Tare had said, crunching into half an apple, feeding the other half to Ferrol as he spoke. Leaning against the tree with the other two, I looked to my right at him and smiled and I stroked Lune's silvery head.

"Yep, she is really good! We just need to work on getting her Defense Curl done faster and the speed on her Quick Attack and she should be alright to battle by the end of the week," I was so proud of how well she did that morning, easily following my commands and doing the tasks Knight-Sama set us out on. Sol and Ferrol had taken a little longer to do some of the things that we were crunching out so Knight-Sama was highly impressed. Alexander had leaned over and scratched behind Lune's ear too.

"But of course! I mean, there should only be the best for the best. Just think of it like this, you are Belle Goldstone and Lune is the daughter of Ivy, you two should be great at whatever you guys set out to do," He glanced up at me and smiled. Lune, enjoying the praise pounced on him excitedly, thanking him. I blushed and moved Sol over to my lap with him not complaining any. Laughing, Alexander complied with Lune's request for more adoration and turned back to me,

"But it is going to get tougher, you know. She is a normal type and many other people have pokémon like Mudkip or Treeko that can do a good amount of damage to a normal type. Trust me, there. You two are going to have to be very connected and very trusting with each other and train more than a lot of those kids there. I know you can do it, but this is only the beginning," He was serious with this, I could see. I nodded, understanding him and remembering one time he came home beat up with Sol saying that "at least we won the battle".

"He's right, you know," Tare added, "I mean, it isn't too hard for me and Ferrol, being a steel type and all, but occasionally a Mudkip or a Taillow or a Makuhita come by and nearly wipe the floor with us. To be able to defend ourselves, we really have to know what we are doing and, occasionally have to learn something outside of the normal moves. Mudslap was a move we learned to help against Mudkips and Makuhitas for example. It is a Ground-Type move that can help lower accuracy so it is less likely to hit us. Of course, because Ground doesn't affect Flying, we have to come up with something else for the Taillows," he laughed a little and scratched the back of his neck, a trait of embarrassment I noticed he had, "But," A cocky tone entered his voice here, "I know that we could totally beat Alex and Sol," his smirk returned to his face as Alexander glared, standing up with Sol to face Tare.

"No way, WE will defiantly beat YOU!" Tare and Ferrol jumped up to join them, standing over me, glaring back at them.

"Yeah, right! You two are dreaming! A Normal type versus a Steel type? Please, it would be over in two seconds," Tare scoffed.

"With you and Ferrol eating dirt," Alexander smirked back. Tare's face fell into a venomous position. Having enough of this, Lune and I stood up between them, hands on their chests.

"Guys! Seriously? During lunch? Save it for the gym," I looked up at them, each being nearly a head or so taller than me. They looked down and relaxed, turning to sit back down.

"Fine, but I know I would win," they said at the same time. Eyes wide they turned back and opened their mouths about to fight again,

"Start again and I leave," I said, arms crossed. They shut their mouths and sat, glaring at each other as if to say "I know I would win, Loser". Rolling my eyes, I sat back down and grabbed one of each of their hands to try and calm them down. Lune, Sol, and Ferrol went a little ways away to play some. Thankfully though, the silence of our group wasn't as tense as it could have been, an occasional glare being thrown above my head.

'Pokémon are so much easier to get along with,' I remember thinking. Soon the situation got to me and I decided to change the topic.

"SOO...Edmund said that he couldn't walk with me to school Monday because he has to meet up with James and Karol to prepare for their class meeting," I stated.

"Yeah, didn't he get elected as 3-A'sClass President?" Alexander asked. I nodded with pride.

"Karol got Secretary and James is Vice President again too, right?" Tare piped in.

"Yep. So, anyways, I am without a walking buddy-"

"I'LL DO IT!" Tare and Alexander said together, again. I laughed at them as they glared again. Karma for cutting me off.

"I wanted to leave early so I could wander around the school-"

"We could do that," They said. Again. And glared. Again. I laughed harder.

"Alright. When do you guys want to meet up?" I asked, smile on my face. They, although not pleased to be around each other more, thought.

"Seven?" Again together.

"Alright. See you at my house at seven, okay?" I said before they could get in each other's' faces. They nodded, not trusting words. Soon, Knight-Sama came and got us for more training.

...And eventually it became six in the morning the next Monday. Mom had walked into my ice blue, dark blue and white room to wake me up. Groggily, I stirred and looked to the left to see the rough outline of my mom.

"Hi, Mom," I groaned out. She laughed.

"Good morning, Sweetheart. I'm making some waffles so hurry to get cleaned up and dressed so you can eat," I smiled and nodded. She walked out, shutting the door behind her after turning on the light. I turned to the right of my queen sized bed and looked at the sleeping pile of cute on my dark blue pillow.

"Lune," I said, voice all messed up from sleeping, "Lune, we got to get up. School, remember?" Lune turned away. I sighed. Time for drastic operations, "Mom is making waffles," She shot up, wide awake and smiled.

"Eve!" Lune said. I rolled my eyes and went over to the dresser to flick on my lamp.

"Come on, we have to get cleaned up and dressed before we can eat," Lune hopped out of bed, following me as we walked into my bathroom.

Thankfully for me, I had showered the night before so my hair was in a thick braid, ready to be undone and NOT a Rattata's nest. So I washed my face and teeth with Lune who had hopped up to the other sink to do the same. I brushed her fur so it shined, took out my braid and let my auburn hair down, happy with the semi-not-crazy curls and how they fell. We left the bathroom to find my uniform across the room on my black leather desk chair along with Lune's white silk neck ribbon to match my neck bow. After dressing, I turned to grab my blue, school issued backpack when I saw my Identification Card hanging off its black iron chain nestled on top of it. It was the first time I actually saw the thing. Curious I picked it up.

On the card I saw in the upper left corner the picture of myself we took when I got my letter of acceptance into the school, me with my hair in a high Ponyta-tail, hair just as fiery and out as control as one, and in a light blue dress, crystal-blue eyes shining with giddiness from being accepted to the school. Underneath it was the school crest, a poised Milotic with the symbols of each badge in our region surrounding it and the words "A United world of Nature, Pokémon, and People". To the right of them were the words, "Isabelle Goldstone, Class 1-A" in large, bold characters with smaller text beneath it reading my other information. Flipping it over, I saw the picture of Lune they took the same day under the words, "Registered Pokémon". I smiled as I set it around my neck.

With shoes in hand, we then ran down the stairs to the kitchen where the scent of waffles was strongest to find Edmund and Char sitting at the table with James, his Zigzagoon, Karol, her Oddish, and, surprisingly, Alexander, Sol, Tare, and Ferrol. I looked at the clock on the far west wall. Six thirty-five. Confused, I looked at the later mentioned people.

"Why are you guys here so early?" I asked them, grabbing the plate Karol, a girl who was around enough to be my older sister, had handed me with two waffles on it, "Thanks," I told her with a smile, taking a seat my seat across from the boys I was questioning. Edmund laughed and stood with Char and his empty plate.

"Well, that's our cue to leave. See you, Belle. Come on, Guys," He said, motioning to his friends, who after waving to me followed Edmund who ruffled my hair on his was out with their pokémon and empty dishes. The guys smiled and took another bite of waffles together. I hadn't touched mine yet, giving them a "tell-me-now" look. Alexander gulped.

"Well, I wanted to get here early to surprise you, but-"

"It seems like we had the same idea and got here at the same time-" Tare interrupted.

"FORTUNATLY," Alexander said with a glare at Tare, "Your mom saw us in the yard and invited us in before I could kick this guy's butt," Tare scoffed.

"YOU kick MY butt? Au contraire, I believe I would be the one to kick YOUR butt," Alexander barked out a laugh.

"Yeah, right! If Mrs. Ameya didn't get here, I sooooo would have whooped your butt before you could have even blinked!" Alexander shot back. I sighed.

"Guys, not now. Food." I said looking at them. They stopped glaring and went back to eating. I just rolled my eyes and ate quickly. By the time we finished it was seven, the original time for us to get going, so, after telling Mom goodbye, we left.

Our path to school is what nearly got us killed. Well, not quite, it was more like their arguing that did it. Or the raging Hariyamas. I am not sure, most likely a combination of the three. But, wait, you're most likely really confused.

Well, you see, to even get to our school, Ever Grande Academy (EGA), you have to either pass through part of a large forest or cut through parts of Victory Road, AKA the large cave part of the path that trainers have to go through to get to the Elite Four and Dad that is filled with really strong pokémon like Lairons, Arons, Hariyamas, and Goldbats, among others. If I remember correctly, I think that one of the abandoned Aron eggs from there is where Ferrol came from. Of course the fastest route to school is through Victory Road; although it usually was taken only by sixth years and seventh years who wanted to show off, but because I wanted to explore the campus, or the fact that they wanted to show off, they said that this is the path we were going to take. Now I wasn't overly worried, the Lairons and Arons would leave us alone because of Ferrol, and combined we could take out a few Goldbats if needed, but all of our pokémon were weak to fighting types and that is just was a Hariyama is. I voiced this concern but, of course, both Alexander and Tare dismissed it, saying that they take it all the time and we would be completely fine. They said that the area we cut through usually only has some Arons in it and that Ferrol would talk them away from us. I begrudgingly agreed with them and so we entered the cave.

The walk through there was pretty interesting, I mean, I had never been in there myself, liking the forest paths better, but it was really cool. The stalagmites were gleaming from the early morning sunlight entering from the holes in the ceiling and entrance, water dripping neatly from them into deep puddles beneath them, making their natural orange-rust colour pop out. Flying among them was the occasional Zubat or Goldbat that was going to bed late. Looking at the plateaus around of, I saw some sleeping or just woken up Arons and Lairons, a rather cute sight to behold, I swear, although, knowing that most of them were in the blending darkness around us, along with other pokémon, was a bit concerning. The first part of our walk was spent in relative silence to keep from disturbing the sleeping pokémon, but when we were past them, a tentative conversation had started, slowly becoming stronger as we noticed that we were not being blasted by flying steel. We were steadily talking, it being pretty pleasant for once until Alexander made a quip at Tare's expense. It was all harmless, really, but he didn't see it that way.

"Alright," I admitted after we finished laughing at Alexander's last joke, "So it isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I guess we can take this way more often," I said to the guys. Alexander smiled at me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"See, we told you that we would be fine, didn't we, Belle? And besides, should we have really gotten into trouble, you know the I will be there to get you and Tarin out of the mess he is sure to have led you in. Ha-ha!" I chuckled at that, but Tare stopped in his tracks, glaring at his arm and Alexander in turns.

"What do you mean, Knight? I am sure you mean the trouble that YOU would have led her into and that I would be the one to get her out," Tare said, arms crossed, his usual stance of you-think-you're-so-hot-because-you-are-a-Knight-but-I-know-better coming out. Alexander and I turned, his arm still around my shoulders, as he smirked at Tare.

"I can tell you that I meant what I said, Avion. You are the most likely culprit to get Belle into trouble and I am the one to get her out. It has always been that way and will stay that way. Simple as that," He said with his own I-know-that-am-the-hottest-stuff-there-is-so-back-off-kid-before-you-get-Fire-Punched-into-the-next-Region stance in place. I winced, knowing they were back to arguing about the events of that past Spring and the thing they didn't drop arguing about for two weeks after it happened. A long story I might tell later. I didn't let them see me for a week until I believed that they had stopped arguing about it. Seems like they still did.

"That was one time! Besides, who knew that there was a pack of Mightyena in the forest?" Tare yelled at him. Alexander dropped his arm.

"Anyone with a brain, Avion! If Belle couldn't talk to pokémon the way she does or I hadn't arrived with Sol, you would both be killed!" Alexander yelled back. His cool was officially lost, along with Tare's. Sol stood by Alexander in a ready stance, just as Ferrol did with Tare. Lune and I stood behind where Alexander and Tare stalked off to each other to get in their faces where Alexander left me. They continued yelling, words like, "Belle!" "Idiot!" "Back-off!" that could be heard all around us. Suddenly I heard pounding footsteps from the darkness start to come near us. Lune and I paused, looking at each other, wondering what on Earth was large enough to make that loud a footfall.

"Uh, guys?" I said. They still yelled. I looked to my right where the steps seemed to come from. They were getting louder.

"Guys," I tried again. It was to no avail. Suddenly, the fear of what it was got to me.

"GUYS!" I yelled at them. They turned, red faced.

"WHAT, BELLE?" They yelled together. I pointed to mine and Alexander's right, Tare's left. They turned and together we saw three very large, angry, and powerful Hariyamas. We all blanched.

"Oh-" Alexander said.

"No," Tare finished.

"Not good," I added. Lune, Sol, and Ferrol all stood before us, ready to attack if needed. We all looked at each other, then at them, then back to each other, all thinking the same thing.

"_RUN!_" We screamed together, our pokémon turned and followed as we all ran for the other exit of the cave. Behind us I heard the Hariyama in pursuit. I was behind the boys, each one of them having grabbed one of my hands as they led the way out of the cave. I turned for a moment to see the three of them getting closer. Of course, just my luck, I tripped on one of the rocks and slipped out of their grasps, falling to the ground. They ran for a few more feet before stopping and turning to grab me where I had landed, right knee skinned roughly with Lune standing beside me, trying to help me up. And, to add to my amazing luck, the wild Hariyamas had just caught up to us when they got me up, each with an arm wrapped around me, ready to carry me out if need be. We gulped again as they towered before us, knowing we couldn't run this time.

"HAAAAAARRRIIIYYYAAAMMMMAA!" They growled at us. All of us quaked.

"Told you this would happen because of you," Tare said under his breath to Alexander.

"Not doing this now, Avion," Alexander hissed back, his hold on me tightening. I looked at them, Alexander holding up my left, Tare having my right, and then looked at the angry pokémon before us. I saw the bags under their eyes and knew that we woke them up and that's why they were mad.

"Guys," I whispered to them.

"Yeah, Belle?" They said back.

"I think we woke them up. If we can use a sleeping move then we can get out of here," I told them. They paused, none of them knowing if their pokémon knew one off the top of their head. I knew Lune didn't, but then I remembered something that Dad had put in my pack, a packet of sleeping power from a Breloom he worked with. My eyes widened with my plan.

"Tare," I whispered to him, he looked over.

"Yeah, Belle?" I gestured with my head to my bag.

"Inside the front pouch of my bag is a clear bag with a green powder in it, grab it for me," He looked at me in confusion, "Just do it, please? Think of it as my last request," I said. He shook his head and went to get it.

"Alexander," I called him, he looked over.

"What is it, Belle?" He asked.

"When I say so, get Sol to use Sand Attack on the Hariyama," He looked confused, but when Tare handed me the pouch he nodded, getting my idea. I quickly opened it and spread half of it on the ground before Sol.

"Now!" I called, Tare grabbing me and pulling us away, our Lune and Ferrol following as Alexander commanded Sol.

"Sol, Sand Attack, now!" Alexander, with his cool regained, pointed at the Hariyama, and with a call, Sol did as he was told, the sleeping powder falling on the Hariyamas perfectly. They started to sway, and as they fell, Alexander and Sol rushed to where we stood, watching as they all fell asleep. We opened our eyes after their loud CRASH as they hit the earth and looked at each other. Finally we grinned and group hugged.

"We did it!" We chorused, jumping a few times before I pulled away with a painful hiss from the jolt from my hurt knee. They backed off and, with a nod, went back to grabbing hold of me so they could help me walk out of Victory Road as fast as we all could.

By the time we made it out and into the forest about twenty meters from the school we call collapsed, a little drained from our encounter. Laying in a line, we looked over at each other and then burst out in laughter, giddy from the adrenaline.

"Okay," Alexander said, finally stopping his chuckles, "I say that this never leaves the three of us, agreed?" Tare and I nodded, stopping our chuckling too.

"Sure," and "No problem," were our answers. Smiling, Alexander got up, us following. Well, I did until I had to sit down again because of my knee. They shook their heads, and Alexander reached into his back to grab some bandages and start to wrap up my knee.

"Better?" He asked when he had finished. I smiled, nodding and with his help got up. I smoothed out my knee-length skirt to cover the bandages, no need for questions the first day.

"Alright," Tare said, looking at his watch, "We have about twenty-five minutes to get to school and into class so we should hurry," We nodded and together, finally got to school.

Now, because of our mini-adventure, I didn't get to explore much of the sprawling campus that reminded me of this place I read about in a book-Versailles?-or a grand, white, black, red, and blue marble, baroque styled, three story palace with sprawling gardens in the front and back in a small valley, but I did get to look at its surroundings. The forest we walked out of was in front of the school and went to the Southeast side around the school as well. The West and North frames to the school were blocked by the mountain Victory Road was in. The East side, the only side that didn't have any pokémon threats, led to the upper section of Downtown Ever Grande City. I could see more students filling in through the gate we were headed to, a team of guards inspecting them for their Identification Cards. Alexander and Tare let go of me, put theirs on and led me to them. I recognized the guard before us as our neighbor, Greg, and smiled at him.

"Hello, Mr. Mason!" the three of us said to him. He beamed back at us.

"Hello, children. Pass me your cards, please" we took them of and he scanned them, nodding as each meet his approval. Passing them back he told each of us which way to go, "Mr. Knight and Mr. Avion, your class, 5-A, is in the West wing on the second floor. Your lunches are both Beta this year. Welcome back," they nodded, taking their badges back. I stepped up and Greg smiled at me,

"Hello, Miss Belle, your brother was already here with his friends," I nodded, thanking the heavens silently that he got here safely. He turned back to my card,

"First year here?" he chuckled as I nodded, "I remember mine. Those were good days," He sighed and handed me mine back,

"Your class, 1-A is on the first floor of the Central wing and your lunch is Beta as well. Welcome to Ever Grande Academy, I hope you enjoy it here," I beamed and thanked him, walking up to the others as we went to the wide open front door, entering as a wave of orange-scented air hit our faces. I couldn't help the wide grin on my face at that.

* * *

**Like their min-adventure? I hope so becasue there are TONNES more to come, believe me. I had fun writing this, and although I do this for myself, Reviews and other wonderful things like that make it soooo much better *winkwink-nudgenudge***

**Night!Err-Morning! haha XD**

**~ Izzy**


End file.
